The present invention relates to hand-held power tools and more specifically to a handle mounting arrangement for a power tool.
Hand-held power tools such as hedge trimmers, chain saws and the like, are generally provided with a bail handle attached to and extending from a motor housing. The bail handle is commonly located between a rear handle and the cutting portion. For example, a conventional arrangement includes a combined bail and top handle extending over and spaced above the top of the motor housing of the power tool.
A power hedge trimmer may be provided with a handle in the shape of an inverted U which forms a top handle and opposite side handles. In such an arrangement, the handle is commonly fastened on opposite ends to the housing with a single screw passing through the housing. In some cases, with continued use, the vibrational forces associated with a power tool may influence the handle to rotate relative to the housing about the fasteners.
While known handle attachment configurations are satisfactory for their intended purpose, it remains desirable in the pertinent art to provide a handle arrangement for a power tool which includes a structure able to resist relative rotation of the handle about the housing.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an arrangement for mounting a bail handle to a power tool. In one form, the present invention provides a power tool having a housing including a first mounting portion with a plurality of projections extending laterally therefrom. The arrangement further includes a bail handle having a second mounting portion including a plurality of recesses adapted to receive the plurality of lateral projections.